The Lonely Hearts Club
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Love and Betrayal. Can love shine when theirs so much betrayal going on? Can forgiveness be given when the cheaters don't know they're lovers know? Who will survive The Lonely Hearts Club?
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: Hello to you all! This will be my fourth or sixth story I've written. Anyway I got the idea from this story while ready a story from Naruto, the author had a point how many times to you see the uke cheating, not much it's always the seme and to add more the seme has to do a whole bunch of stuff to get the uke back, with the uke that gets caught and in their all forgiven (snaps) just like that.

Starr: Um…this story will contain couples from different animes, its very angsty. I like it.(looks away)

Matryoshka Starr: (giggles) it's really heartbreaking. Maybe there will be blood.

Bloody Mariaz: Hn.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from anime so don't sue me because I make no profit from this. This is yaoi, which is guyxguy so if don't read if you don't like it, but you wouldn't be here if you didn't.

A/N: This story will contain swearing, cheating, limes, lemons, heartbreak, and a lot of violence, not for underage readers.

The Lonely Hearts Club: Chapter 1: Lonely Hearts

Its one of those things you expect from life or rather you wouldn't. You live your life day by day not really expecting anything. But, then you find someone a very special someone that makes you feel whole. Someone that makes you laugh and loves you for your faults and they make you feel whole. Then one day you return home early from work to surprise said lover and you learned that all that love that you supposedly had for each over is nothing but a bunch of bull.

It was the middle of the night in a rather seedy part of the city, but still exclusive to a view. On the edge of those little parts sites a very special club or bar which ever you want to call it where people of every type of social group with very special but similar problems come to drink, smoke, and drown their sorrows away. Why you ask? They because they have been hurt in the most painful way and betrayed in the worst manner more heinous than being stabbed in the back or shot in the chest, no these poor souls have been cheated on by their so called love ones, their lovers who they promised everything too.

Inside the club was a depressing scene the air littered with the smell of cigarette smoke mixed in with the smell of salty tears and blood freshly cut. Man and women bowed over their um-tenth drink, cigars still burning in their hands the look of depression and hopelessness shown on their faces. In the very back sat another broken soul, he had just finished his third drink and was now exhaling a drag of his 5th cigarette. Smoke exiting his lips floating to join the rest at the ceiling, he had short spiking dark hair, tan skin, and a look on his face of both a very pissed off and sad wolf, his name was Gen, Gen Shishio. He had been coming to the bar for quite some time, 3 months to be exact and in those three months he had learned a lot, one of them being he could never look at his soon to be ex-wife again, the thought of his wife made his face go red with anger.

Three months ago Gen had returned home early he wanted to surprise the love of his life, he raven haired, tanned angel, more like demon in disguise, Yoshimori. In a couple of days it would be their ten year anniversary. He arrived at their two story house, it was more like a small mansion, you see Gen was the head at a large investment firm mostly specializing in things that pertained to animals such as reserves, hospitals, maybe even a zoo or too. As he pulled up into the driveway and up to the house he found it strange. One the door was open which he knew Yoshimori locked everyday and he knew that usually when he walked into the house he would be hit with the aroma of Yoshimori baking with a new cake recipe, but there was no smell of baked goods, he wasn't even greeted at the door like he usually was, no kisses or hugs, nothing.

Gen quickly set his stuff and started looking for his lover, not seeing him down stares he began walking up the stairs where the bedroom was, thinking maybe he was asleep, inside he started to have a bad filling in his stomach. As he got higher to started hearing faint noises coming from upstairs, the feeling in his stomach becomes worse. He stood outside the door the sounds becoming louder, he peeked inside in his heart dropped at what he saw, in the room they shared, on the bed they slept in, lay they love of his life his body all sweaty, hair matted his forehead, series of moans and whimpers escaping his lips, while someone pounded into him. Every thrust was like a dagger in Gens heart, he watched tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as Yoshimori and the stranger both climaxed they both shared a passionate kiss between each other. Gen couldn't stand it anymore he rushed out of the house as fast as he could, starting his car he speed out of his driveway as fast as he could not caring how fast he was going or where he was going. It was almost midnight by the time he had stopped driving, he was sitting in his car in gods knows where crying his eyes out images of earlier that day brought more tears to his already swollen eyes. Ten years, ten DAMN YEARS! , all thrown away, nothing but lies and empty vows and broken pieces that was once his heart. He got out of his car and started walking along the side walk not caring where he was going all he knew is that he wanted to be lost. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone checking the time, checking his messages he noted bitterly that his once lover had left at 30 messages on his phones, looking through them he noted how he tried to sound all worried and innocent writing lies like "I worried about you" and "hurry home" and the most ridiculous of them all "I love you".

Gen gave a bitter laugh "love huh?", he shook his head, "If you love so much way were you screaming and letting another man fuck you? Huh? Damn whore", he snapped his phone shut shoving it in his pocket. As he took a few steps forward he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he stared at a young girl looking to be around 16 at least, she was long with pale skin, long dark blue hair, with matching eyes that looked so sad and her mouth hanging in a emotionless frown (think of crona from soul eater), she was wearing a light blue jacket with white pants that reached passed her ankle and some opened heeled wedges.

"Yeah?" he said flatly, "Um….hello...um…my name is...emm...Starr", she said in a shy almost hopeless voice, "Hn?" She cleared her throat a little before talking again, "Um...my lady...would like to invite you to her club", she handed him a flyer. Scanning over the flyer he read the name, "The BrokenHearts Club" "where broken pieces come together", he finished reading. "What kind of club is this? He asked curiously, "Well…it's a club for be have been…jolted in the heart…by their lovers", she said. "Hmm…are there drinks?" he asked, "Yes, there is a wide assortment of alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages for those who wish to...drown their sorrows"; she said slightly turning her head. Gen looked at her and then back at the flyer, "So where is this club?", "Its right up this road, but you'll need this to get in", she reached into her pocket and handed him a red card, "You'll need this to get in, it's a very exclusive club", Gen looked at the card and saw it was just a plan dark red card with a silhouette of a black bird on the back. The girl walked passed Gen and began walking up the road, he followed her not caring where he left his care, after about 15 minutes of walking they stood in front of a rather large building painted all red, there was a rather thin line that zigzagged down the building that reminded Gen of cracks, there was a rather tall man standing at the doors of the building, he was wearing bandages on most of his body and he wore a long black.

The girl named Starr went up to him and whispered something in his ear he nodded a bit and opened the door for Gen and Starr, stepping into the low lighted area. Adjusting his eyes he saw figures around the bar, men and women drowning their sorrows with alcohol and cigarettes it was so sad. Starr led him to a back booth and let him take a seat as he sat Starr motioned one of the servers to bring him a drink and some cigars. "If you need anything just motion one of the servers and show him your card", she said bowing before she left into the back room. Gen watched as he left and when she was gone he took a sip of the drink, it was smooth and burned his throat going down, it also left a bitter taste in his mouth, but somehow it made him feel better inside.

Before he knew it, he had begun coming to the club at least 3 times a week, Yoshimori didn't know where he was going, hell he didn't even know he knew about him cheating. After awhile he meet others who shared his same kind of pain and they would meet every Friday and Saturday night to talk about their relationship and their backstabbing lover.

First there was Sasuke Uchiha; he was the vice president of Uchiha Corp, the leading company for technology around the world, heir to a multi-billion dollar industry. He was engaged to one Naruto Uzumaki, who he had fallen in love with at first sight and vice versa. They planned to spend the rest of their lives together, but the fate seemed to have a different plan in the form of Sasuke going back into his office and finding out his soon to be wife and his older brother had been having an affair behind his back.

Then there was Kakuzu, he was a rather large man and quite, kept to himself and he really loved money. He worked as one of the CEO's at Akatsuki Co., a company working next to Uchiha Corp. He mostly handled the company's finances making sure none of the money was spent frivolously, after only working there for a year he met and started a relationship with a silvered-haired man named Hidan. The man meant everything to him even more than money. Kakuzu had planned to pop the question to Hidan on what was to be the first year of the day they met. Unfortunately, when he got to the condo that they shared together he found his lover and his fellow co-worker, Uchiha Itachi, screwing like rabbits on their couch. Now saying that Kakuzu was angry would be an understatement and saying that he was furious wouldn't even scratch the surface he was downright ready to redecorate his condo in a fresh coat of red. But he didn't stop them he just left and planned to get a restraining order against his soon to be ex-lover.

Next, there was a man, well demon, named Sesshomaru, now he was a handsome man I mean drop dead gorgeous, anyone who would cheat on him must be damn stupid. Sesshomaru was the head of Inu-daiyoukia, a large business which specialized in demon products and had a chain of malls and other stores. He was happily married to his younger half- brother who was just as handsome as his big brother, they had spent 5 years together and in those 5years he noticed that his brother/lover had become more secretive from him. So, as his curiosity grew he hired a private detective to spy on him and hoping he was wrong he was all for not. He detective had found out that his brother had been spotted with four different men at different times and places. Every photo broke his heart more and brought his blood to a boil, each one showed his cheating hussy of brother sharing kisses, touches, holding hands, arms around waists at different spots around the city. Sesshomaru felt his youkia boil inside him his eyes blood red ready to kill anything that crossed his path, but he never confronted his soon to be ex-wife about the affairs, but he had talked with his divorce lawyer.

Then we have Sora Hashiba, now he was a young high school student finishing his junior year of high school, he was a shy student who had fallen in love with his childhood friend Sunao Fujimori, who to him was the most beautiful person in the world and after years of trying he gained enough courage to ask him out on a date and eventually led to the having a relationship, which made him very happy. About a couple of days before the end of the first tri-mester he was helping the coach put up equipment and while putting up some sports gear he heard noises coming from the locker room he believed it was older students romping in the sports closet. He didn't know why but something pushed him to peak in the closet and that's when he wished he wouldn't there in front of him was his boyfriend giving a blowjob to some upperclassman. Leaving the room he ran out of the gym and back to his room he shared with Sunao and locked himself inside the bathroom. After a few he told his best friend, Matsuri Honjou, what he had saw and the static blond told him he should confront Fujimori and break up with him. Although he had tried to he couldn't bring himself to break up with Sunao and in the process drove himself to complete destruction. In his self-denial he developed an eating disorder and he stopped going outside for a whole month after awhile his friends, minus Sunao, confronted him about his problem and that's when his blond friend confessed about Sora's boyfriends cheating. To say they were all shocked was to say the least and were all going to confront the cheater. But Sora had made them promise not to say anything to Sunao and they did with condition that Sora sought some kind of help. Soon Sora had found a therapist that could possibly help him with his problems. While he was going to see said therapist he ran into a stranger dressed in black who told him about a place for people of Sora's "illness" and handed him a red card to get in. After a couple of weeks he started feeling better. He had come to the decision to transfer to a different school to finish his senior year, but he never told Sunao.

Are next heartbroken fellow, is a young, angst teen named Envy, now Envy had many problems he hated both his parents, his father because he was never there and his mother because she took her anger out on him. Now, Envy had six other siblings each named after the seven deadly sins, he hated them because their mother treated them better than him. He was feared and somewhat of an outcast in his school, he had no real friends and really didn't give a fuck. He hated everyone and wished every single thing in the world burn to hell. But, there was one thing he wished wouldn't burn to hell, it was a student Edward Elric, the gold haired beauty was Envy's only reason for getting up and coming to school. Edward was everything that Envy wasn't he was smart, popular, loved by all including Envy, he was the one the one Envy hated and loved at the same time, he only wished that he would notice him. That soon changed during the summer one day, Envy was in an abandoned garage he used to fix his motorcycle, when someone walked into his garage now normally he would chase the person out and yell a bunch of profanities along the way, but this was a different occasion. The person who walked into his garage was the one person he wanted, Edward Elric. What he was doing there he didn't know, see Envy had stopped pursuing him a couple of weeks ago after news got out with the person in the school he hated with a passion, Roy Mustang, he haughty playboy with a rich daddy, now Envy was rich in his own right, but he didn't put it out there for the world to know. The news of their relationship broke Envy's heart to millions of pieces making him even more tempered than he already was. Now, it turned out Edward had entered into his little place because he and Roy had just had a fight and ultimately leading to them breaking up. While he looked a little sad on the outside a parade was going on the inside, but he kept an even face. Edward apologized for disturbing Envy, but he brushed it off and began talking with the small chibi, and that's was the day Envy learned about Edwards hot-button, his height, and also came up with a new nickname for his new friend. After a couple of months of spending time together they had begun having feelings for each other, more than friend feelings. They had shared some hugs then and there; sometimes Ed would kiss him on his cheek, after awhile he started giving Envy chaste kisses on the lips. Another month later they had begun dating and Envy was head over the moon and past the stars, he was for once in his life truly happy. When it came time to graduate and go to college, he was heartbroken to find out that his little chibi-chan would be going to a different school. Ed and him promised they always be together and even gave each other their class rings to show their commitment to each other. It had only been a year of college and after his classes were done he decided to go out to his boyfriend's college for a surprise visit. He had bought him a stuffed toy, knowing how much he loved stuffed animals. As he headed into the college area, he had asked for directions to his lovers dorm and making his way to his lovers room, he was about to knock when the sound of whimpers mixed with moans assaulted his ears. Peeking in in his heart broke at the site. There in the room seated on a single bed, sheets hanging from each bed, was his angel, his reason for living, the love of his life, there was Ed seated the lap of his worst enemy, Roy friggen Mustang. He couldn't believe his eyes, his boyfriend, who was betraying him in the worst possible way, was in the middle of a lip lock session with his ex, who had cheated on him multiple times with different man and women. Even worse was the fact they were doing it in front of all the animals he had sent Ed over their time in college, even the ones from high school. He angrily stumped out the door, not caring who be bumped into if they were smart they would get the hell out his way. As he made his way to the front of the main entrance outside his school and into the parking lot, he got onto his motorbike and began to leave, he took one last look at the stuffed lamb he had bought his ex and the top person on his most hated list, and with the switch blade he kept in his pocket he cut the poor sheep to shreds and threw it carelessly to the ground. He speed as fast as he could out of the campus, leaving the small toy, the last symbol of his heart to drown in the rain. A couple of weeks later, Envy was still heartbroken, he had stopped answering calls and went to his angsty, moody, bitchy, loner self. In the end he had started cutting himself to reduce the pain, the soon the cuts only numb it. After a short time in those few weeks, the heartbreaking whore, known as Ed started calling him more and more, like he was worried, but why did he need Envy he had Roy. One day when Envy was shopping for some groceries for his dorm room, he was approached but a busty, black haired woman named Alacki dressed in leather, he had mistook her for a street worker and brushed her off, but corrected him by slapping him in the back of the head. She then began telling him about some club on the other side of town. Envy wasn't really listening to the women, until she began talking about all the liquor, cigarettes, and even the rule about allowing cutting. He agreed to visit the place and was now a regular at the place it seemed to make the pain disappear from the outside world.

Next in the symphony of sadness is one that seems to leave me confused to say the least, not only was this guy like a walking sex god, he had the body of a Greek Adonis , chiseled muscles like they had been sculpted from marble, a panther like sneer, electric blue eyes, and matching blue hair. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he was head of a large publishing company called Pantera Publishing, that he had made from the ground up and was one of wealthiest people out there. He had other publishing companies, but Pantera was his pride and joy. Now if one thing was known about Grimmjow is that he didn't take shit from no one and he enjoyed being feared, he also hated weak people above all else and those people who thought all high and mighty of themselves. Anyway, a couple of years back he hired a new secretary for one of his newer companies, that was when he met the most beautifuliest person in the world, an orange haired, auburn eyed firecracker named Ichigo Kurosaki. Now at first they couldn't stand to be around one another, well Ichigo couldn't, he had threatened on five different occasions to file for sexual harassment against the wild animal he called his boss. But after an unofficial date the two became a couple and had sex almost everyday, in various places around the office. After only a year of dating Grimmjow had popped the question during their one year anniversary followed by a night of mind blowing sex. They were soon married the next few months and Grimmjow felt happier than he had been in a long time. But only after about a year, one damn year was looking over security tapes, he was getting complaints about weird noises coming from different parts of the building it was starting to get on his nerve he would rather be at home banging his lover into the bed, but no his business came first. As he looked at the videos at the specific dates and time given by his employees he couldn't help grow cold at what was on the tape. He watched in pure fury as his wife of only a year was being fucked by the most hated person in his life, the bastard known as Sōsuke motherfucking Aizen, the thorn in his side since he started his company, tape after tape was the same damn thing his whore of a wife being screwed by that jackass. After the last tape he smashed his fist into the screen breaking the glass sending shards and small drops of blood to the floor. Ignoring the pain he stormed out the office, breaking a few things on his way out, he was ready to tear into the next thing that crossed him, god help the poor soul that pissed him off. After about an hour of walking he found himself in the park staring into pound watching a bunch of ducks swimming across. He brushed his hair back a bit, taking in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! He wasn't about to give himself a heart attack because someone fucked him over, he was now contemplating different methods to hide two buddies. Turning to leave he bumped into something or someone, looking forward he jumped back at the person in front of him. There stood a tall woman with long hair that split from black to white, she had on a long black dress the hug her every curve of her body, a short jacket that stopped at he her waist that and the hugest breast he had ever seen. The women accused herself and Grimmjow just gave a small smirk, the two began chatting and soon she began telling him about a club specialized for people of Grimmjow's current position. At first he sneered and laughed it off, but she kept persuading him to come to the club, she reached into her cleavage pulling out a small red card handing it to Grimmjow. He looked it over, noting the black bird on the back. He watched as the mystery women walked away, her body swaying back in forth in a fluid motion. He had visited the club that following day and he had been coming there ever since.

Lastly we have the youngest of the group, he was a young French piano prodigy, having dark skin due to his gypsy mother, he was around 16 years of age. His name was Serge Battour; he was in school learning to be a great composer like his father was, he lived with his aunt, since both parents were deceased. While attending school he had unknowingly caught the eye of one, Gilbert Cocteau, the school named promiscuous heartbreaker and harlot. Many of his friends and teachers warned him to stay far away from Gilbert, that he was a bad influence and brought anyone nothing but trouble. But, Serge, being kind hearted and a bit too trusting in most people thought he only needed a friend and extended an olive branch to the boy. Soon they were hanging out more and more, to the point where they did everything together. After a short time Gilbert suggested they started dating, much to the chargin of Serge's friends he accepted his proposal and they had begun dating. It was the day of their junior prom and Gilbert had asked Serge if he would meet him after school in the old science lab, which they now used as storage. In the middle of the dance he meet with Gilbert in the room he had asked and wondered why he wanted to meet there. Gilbert answered the notion with a heated kiss that seemed to last for hours, he used this as a way to push Serge against the desk his small body resting on top of his and in those 20 minutes they spent in each other's embrace Serge had lost his virginity to Gilbert and as they lay together on top the now sticky desk Gilbert excused himself to the restroom to freshen up giving Serge a chaste kiss on the face. After a while Serge decided to clean himself to, so he put his cloths on and headed toward the restroom. Around the corner he spotted some jocks and what looked to be Gilbert having some kind of conversation with the leader of the group, who he recognized as Blough, the school quarterback and number one jackass who started harassing Serge when he didn't give him the respect he didn't deserve. He was also Gilbert's ex-boyfriend, why would he be talking with his ex? Serge stood behind the corner trying to listen to what they were saying. That was the night he had learned the hated truth, as he watched Gilbert jump into the arms of his ex, he learned that the only reason he had started hanging out with Serge was to win some bet he made with the jocks and some of the other members of their little group. He bet his Blough that he could not only seduce the golden hearted boy, but he could also get him to give up his virginity to him. Serge felt nauseous the most special night of his life was nothing more than some sick joke, a common bet in the eyes the one he gave his heart to. As he heard there laughter over Gilbert's conquest, he found himself running down the hallway tears spilling from his eyes, as he ran outside into the parking lot he happened to bump into his two friends Pascal Biquet and Karl Meiser. When they asked what had happened Serge choked out what had happened to him. Somehow they knew that this would happen and were prepared to defend Serge's honor, but he had asked them not to start any fights, grudgingly that promised. The next few days got even worst as news of Gilbert's bet circulated around the school, most of the kids felt sorry for Serge and others whispered and snickered behind his back and Gilbert didn't seem faced the dirty looks being given or the fact that he became more hated than he already was by taking advantage of the one person who saw some good in his cold soul, he only brushed it off. After junior year was over, Serge move to a different school on the other side of town sure it was a longer drive, but it was better to be in a school where he wasn't really wanted. Both his best friends had graduated to high school and he didn't really want to leave the rest of his friends, but he could not take the rumors and accusations over something as tedious as a bet. After he moved he never really heard much from Gilbert and he wasn't complaining though the pain of betrayal still lingered inside him. One day he was approached by a rather odd girl while he was doing some last minute shopping, she was bit weird for Serge, she wore a long blue/yellow jacket that stopped at her waist with the hood covering her head with two things sticking up that reminded him of horns, short blue cargo pants with various yellow designs, she also had one blue shoe with yellow laces and one yellow shoe with blue laces, he could barely see here face because her blue hair covered hide her eyes, but what he could see was the large smile she kept giving him it reminded him of some kind of lunatic or some kind of psycho smiling at their victim. The girl introduced herself to Serge happily as Matryoshka Starr and began talking to Serge telling him he liked his piano playing telling him he heard him play at a lounge she visited once. This news made Serge blush, but he felt honored that someone enjoyed his music, as they walked back home she started talking to him about love and how she never really believed in it which was kind a hot topic for Serge it only being a month after he transferred. The girl known as Starr then started telling Serge about a club that dealt with those trying to escape loves cruel joke and ecstatically invited him to visit it. Serge was a little uneven with the fact that a girl he just met was inviting him out to a club, but he after some thought he decided to be courteous and visit it on the weekend. At first he was skeptical at the place, but he soon learned to enjoy it, the pain from his betrayal he worked into his music, the girl asked her boss if he could play there from time to time helped Serge focus more on his future and less on the one that hurt him.

…to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Well that's the end of this chapter, I thought there would be more characters but it would just make this more complex.

Siren: Wow that was a lot of cheating.

Starr: Umm...author used me in one of her stories. (Blushes)

KnightLelouch: Yeah, (I needed someone that was depressed, possibly suicidal, and would do anything for the Mariaz.)

Bloody Mariaz: Review or their will be no continuation. (glares at readers)

KnightLelouch: Please Review and thank you for reading! Also check out some of my other stories, all comments are welcome. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read!

Hello avid readers!,

For those of you who don't know this story have been branched off into a serious and will meet up together in different stories with other characters. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments your criticism has helped me right.

Also for those waiting for an update on Watching You, Breaking Me, a new chapter will be up by next Friday.

Thank You and keep reading and writing!

Love, Knight Of Lelouch!


End file.
